Chicken Soup for the Soul
by arsenicCatnip33
Summary: Colds are contagious


Jack Bezarius looked down at the pitiful mess that was Payton, one of his closest friends and whom he was secretly in love with. Of course, he'd never tell her since he didnt want to ruin their friendship if she didnt feel the same way.

But that was off the topic at hand at the moment.

A rough cough voiced from under the blankets, before they were pulled back, Payton's cerulean blue eyes peered up at his emerald green ones. "Im sorry Jack..." She mumbled, her voice hoarse most likely from all the coughs that had followed the previous one. "I cant come out today..."

Jack kneeled down at the bedside, looking at her as he felt her forehead, eyebrows furrowing in concern. "You've got a fever.." He said, removing his hand.

She nodded weakly, laying there as her cheeks were flushed slightly and her face was damp with sweat.

Jack was silent for a few moments as he stared at her. "Alright. That settles it then!" He said suddenly, grinning as he pulled his jacket off, tossing it on the chair in her room before standing up, rolling up his sleeves. "Im gonna take care of you!"

It took a few moments for it to register in her head before she sat up quickly. "N-No thats really not nessica-" A wave of dizzyness came over her suddenly, as she held her head, groaning. Getting up that fast wasnt the best of ideas.

"Nonsense." He said, pushing her gently back down in the bed as he pulled the blankets up to her chin. "Theres no one else here to care for you so I will." He said, looking down at her. "Now you just rest and Ill make you some soup." He said, and with that, he left the room before she could protest any further.

Jack rumaged through the cupboards in the kitchen, trying to find ingredients for a proper soup. "Aha." He said, pulling down some dry stuff before he turned to the fridge. Once he had gathered what he needed, he filled a pot up with water before leaving it on the stove to boil. "Hm what can I do while thats heating up.." He mused to himself, throwing an apron on as he tied it around his back before looking around thoughtfully. "Well I suppose this mess isnt gonna help her fever.." He said, as he began to clean up.

Payton wasnt sure how long she had been laying there, drifting in and out of sleep before a rather nice scent floated up the stairs and into her room. Her stomach growled, causing her to blush softly, but glad that Jack wasnt there to hear it. She looked up at the ceiling, smiling lightly. She wasnt sure if she'd ever be able to admit it to him, but she'd fallen in head over heels in love with him not long after she met him. Just the way he smiled and the bubbly feeling she always got in her stomach when she was around him. She'd be a fool not to fall in love with him. She was soon snapped out of her thoughts as she heard careful footsteps begin to make their way up the stairs.

Jack stepped into the room, balancing a hot bowl of food in his hands, a couple bandages wrapped around his fingers due to accidentally cutting himself while cutting the food. He flipped onto the light, seeing her flinch from the sudden brightness as he smiled, pulling her nightstand over as he set the food down. "Here." He said, helping her sit up before he took the spoon, holding it up as he grinned, rather proud of himself. "Say 'ahh'"

Payton's cheeks flushed a bright red, but complied nevertheless as she opened her mouth. "Ahh.." She mumbled, flustered as he put the food into her mouth. She tasted the saltiness but also the sweetness too it, as she swallowed it, licking her lips.

Jack looked at her, anxious. "Well?" He asked, wondering if she liked it or just thought it blantantly nasty.

"Its good!" She smiled, looking at him with a grin.

A smile broke out on his face, as he dished her out another spoon, until the bowl was completely empty. Jack leaned over, putting the bowl on the nightstand as he smiled. "Now get some rest okay?" He said, helping her lay down in the bed again as he tucked her in. "Ill be back later to check on your alright?"

Payton nodded, a small yawn passing her lips as that soup had filled her up and made her tired again. "Alright.." She said with a small smile. "Thanks Jack.." She said, already drifting to sleep.

Jack smiled softly, kissing her forehead before getting up, picking up the bowl as he quietly made his way to the door. "Love you.." He said quietly, figuring she was already asleep before leaving. But what he didnt know, is that she was still conscious enough to hear his parting words, and the butterflies that flew through her stomach from them.

This continued for the next week, Jack coming and making her soup three times a day.

Payton tiptoed into Jack's house with the spare key that he had given her, her fever completely gone, thanks to Jack's efforts all week. She snuck upstairs as quietly as she could, opening his bedroom door. "Jack!" When she didnt get a response right away, she flipped on the light, looking at the bump that laid in the bed. "Jack?"

Jack chuckled softly, pulling the sheets down from his face as he looked at her, smiling softly. "Sorry...looks like you'll have to take care of me now.." He said quietly.

Payton stood there before she giggled softly, walking over as she sat on the bedside, looking at him. "Looks like it." She grinned, leaning over as she pecked him on the lips before hopping up. "Love you too by the way." She giggled, and before he could say anything, she was out of the room and downstairs.

Jack laid there for a few moments before he smiled, closing his eyes. This was going to be an interesting week to say the least...


End file.
